Someone like you
by I can hear the screams tonight
Summary: Fue entonces que aquel cuerpo de diva salió de entre las aguas por completo e hizo notar con certeza su presencia


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes del anime y manga son pertenencia exclusiva del señor Masashi Kishimoto, de lo contrario Hatake Kakashi sería totalmente mío *¬* Yo sólo los uso para mis maniacadas y claro está, es sólo por diversión.

**Nota inicial:** Fic creado para el intercambio de regalos del grupo de Facebook **_"Naruto All_ _Project_"**, dedicado a Isabella López.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Uno está enamorado cuando se da cuenta de que otra persona es única."_  
_- Jorge Luis Borges -_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**= Someone like you =**

_Por: I can hear the screams tonight_

_._

_._

"_Sintió aquella brisa que congelaba la piel y ese cabello plateado danzar a su merced, jamás olvidaría el aroma oxidado de la sangre de su padre recorrer su olfato y el ardiente carmesí teñir la blanca nieve. Pensó una y mil veces la razón del por qué su padre hacía aquello ¿qué era lo que lo movía a poner su propia vida en riesgo?_

_._

_No lograba entenderlo_

_._

_Jamás lo entendería_

_._

_No dejaba de escuchar las palabras de su padre y el sepulcral tono con que las decía ¿a qué venía todo eso?_

_._

− _Sesshoumaru… ¿tienes algo qué proteger?"_

.

.

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, de pronto se descubrió a si mismo observando el vaivén de las hojas con demasiado interés, se sorprendió de la quietud en la que se encontraba, tan sólo escuchaba el cantar de las aves, el murmullo del viento y, en el suave fluir del río percibió el constante, pero delicado, chapotear del agua. Se preguntó por qué coño Jaken estaba tan tranquilo y recordó, vagamente, que lo había mandado a buscarle algún raro tipo de flor para un raro tipo de té que no pretendía beber.

Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era paz, aquella jornada en la inspección en sus terrenos no lo habían dejado más que inquieto, descubriendo con cierto deje de sorpresa la intrusión imprevista de varios, pero insignificantes, demonios que deseaban retarlo.

Cambió de posición, sentándose bajo la sombra de aquel frondoso árbol que no dejaba de bailar con la brisa, entrecerró sus párpados, escuchando una armoniosa melodía y, recordó que Rin lo acompañaba, al menos ella había tenido la delicadeza de dejarlo descansar.

Pronto, notó aquello en el aire, esa esencia tan frágil y sutil, recordó que tenía tiempo percibiéndolo de Rin, ese divino aroma de mujer y la incesante fragancia, fresca y húmeda proveniente de sus manglares. Sonrió sin darse cuenta porque sonreír era algo que comenzaba a hacer con frecuencia, era imposible no hacerlo ante el inminente deseo febril que en él se aglomeraba.

Sacudió ligeramente su cabeza tratando de alejar sus pensamientos, no es como si no la quisiera para él y tampoco es como si descartara la idea de concebir cachorros a su lado, hacía tiempo que admitía quererla como quien busca un amante y no sólo una afición, sin embargo y a pesar de ser todo un Lord, no podía permitirse ser la causa de la desdicha de Rin, era de sabios conocer que la chica era toda una mujer que debía tomar sus propias decisiones, lo analizaba y se volvía a preguntar el por qué no intentarlo pero de nueva cuenta venía a su cabeza la imagen tormentosa de la joven rechazándolo.

El gran demonio perro tenía miedo.

Se levantó con la elegancia de su porte, era evidente su fina cuna y bestial educación, reflejado en ese rápido pero robusto movimiento inicial. Caminó parsimoniosamente hacía la fuente de sus deseos, esperando verla aletargada con los pies en el agua y su negra cabellera esparcida en el verde césped; cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse la dulce imagen de sus fantasías, dudó por un momento y de verdad recapacitó lo que veía, la vibrante imagen de una Diosa sumergida en el agua cual sirena reverberante ante sus ambarinos ojos, pasmado como ninguno en ese momento y haciendo alarde del sigilo de su andar fue que tomó asiento con el único fin de seguir observándola.

Sabía que su Rin era bella, jamás lo dudó.

Se concentró en delinear sus finas curvas, aquella suavidad provocadora que no hacía más que tentarlo. Jamás se preocupó porque Rin lo viera ahí observándola, el pudor no es algo que los demonios le dieran importancia, menos en ése lugar, en ése momento, con ella ahí.

Recreó en su cabeza grandes formas e infinitas maneras de hacerla sentir mujer, obteniendo como respuesta el agraviado deseo de su líbido sin saciar.

.

.

.

.

.

"− _Sesshoumaru-sama ¿qué es amar?__Escuchó la inquietante pregunta de la pequeña que lo acompañaba._

− _No lo sé __– __Contestó con rapidez y sin pensar_

− _Chiquilla malcriada ¿cómo te atreves a hacerle esa clase de cuestionamientos al amo bonito? – Reaccionó Jaken ante la pregunta embestida contra su amo __– __Además ¿de dónde coño sacaste eso? – Replicó intrigado el sapo._

– _Curiosidad _– _Contestó sin preámbulos la niña_

– _Para lo que me importa…– Rugió alzado Jaken cuando fue golpeado por el impacto de su fiel amiga la roca._

– _Calla de una maldita vez."_

.

.

.

.

.

¿Qué es amar?

Aquella pregunta regresó a su mente una vez más, en aquel entonces jamás le dio importancia a las inquietudes fortuitas de la infancia y, descubrió que él mismo nunca se había preguntado aquello, en verdad no lo sabía y reflexionarlo sin descanso no lo ayudaría.

El deseo con el que veía a Rin se fue mezclando lentamente de la tortuosa e interminable sensación de ternura y tentación de antaño, sus ojos no dejaban de mirarla y comenzó a sentir de nuevo su pecho calentar, aquella novedad tenía tiempo y creía que aún no sabía la causa.

.

– Rin – Llamó con ceremonia implícita en su voz, la joven interrumpió su refrescante actividad y llevó su mirada chocolate hacia la ambarina de él.

– ¿Si Sesshoumaru-sama? – Respondió expectante de las palabras del demonio, Sesshoumaru analizó su reacción y pudo ser testigo de que el pudor tampoco iba de la mano con ella.

– ¿Ya sabes lo que es amar?

.

La cara de Rin no se movió ni un ápice desde el inicio hasta el fin de aquella extraña cuestión, y de aquel fehaciente silencio no salió más que una pequeña sonrisa de su parte.

Fue entonces que aquel cuerpo de diva salió de entre las aguas por completo e hizo notar con certeza su presencia, cayendo de entre sus curvas el húmedo rastro que corroboraba su estadía en el agua, aquella mirada brilló como la de un animal al acecho y comenzó sin más demora ese hipnotizante vaivén de sus piernas en dirección hacia él, el rostro de Sesshoumaru fue imperturbable pero fue más que notorio para él, la sensación sofocante en su pecho.

Acortó la distancia entre sus cuerpos y se tomó la molestia de agachar su cuerpo hasta la altura del otro, sentado bajo la sombra de aquello frondoso árbol, en aquella delirante tarde de primavera. Le permitió admirar más de cerca el esplendor de su cuerpo. Acercó más su rostro y suspiró un breve _"Sesshoumaru-sama"_ hundiéndolo en un quejido sobrenatural para un simple mortal.

Y lo besó.

Se atrevió a tocar esos fríos labios de hielo para derretirlos ella misma con su febril deseo, con su ardiente calor. Sesshoumaru reaccionó, respondiendo de igual manera, sintiendo como ninguno el desbordante palpitar de su corazón atorado en la garganta. Lentamente se detuvo, con aquel carmesí bañando sin piedad sus blancas mejillas fue que respondió.

– Yo siempre lo he sabido.

.

.

"– _Sesshoumaru… ¿tienes algo que proteger?"_

.

.

La abrazó y sintió todo ese ardor reconfortante a través de todo su cuerpo., la olfateó y simplemente murmuró.

– A alguien como tú…

.

.

.

.

.

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

Muy cortito ! Lo sé ! (Cara de "El grito") Que horror conmigo.

Sinceramente espero que no te haya decepcionado linda, me esforcé por hacer un lindo (y un poco apasionado) SesshoRin, es el primero que hago, definitivamente amo a esta pareja.

Ahora, sin poner excusas, digo que me costó un huevo jaja XD Es que ya casi no tengo tiempo, de verdad pero de verdad, espero que por lo menos no te decepcione ya si querías lemon pues haberlo dicho antes jaja ok no ._.

Bueno, besos de amargura y miel a todos/as

Cuidense, saludos

¿Merezco Review?


End file.
